Venus McFlytrap
Venus McFlytrap ist die Tochter des Pflanzenmonster. Über Venus McFlytrap Aussehen Venus' Haut hat einen hellen gelbgrünen Farbton. Ihre langen Haare trägt sie nach links, wobei man ihren rosafarbenen Sidecut auf der rechten Seite sehen kann. Ihre Haare sind grün und rosa (Strähnen). Ihr ragen mehrere feine Zähne aus dem Mund (vergleichbar mit einer fleischfressenden Pflanze) und um ihre Arme, ihrem Hals und ihre Knöchel sind Reben verstrickt. Persönlichkeit Venus' Persönlichkeit ist, genau wie ihr Stil, grell und laut. Sie redet gerne mit ihren monstermäßig coolen Freunden und geht gerne shoppen. Sie mag ihre Pflanze Chewlian sehr und liebt Käse-Makkaroni's über alles. Ihre absolute Lieblingsfarbe ist grün und sie mischt es mit schaurig schönem pink/rosa. Obwohl sie oft hart und einschüchternd erscheint, ist sie tatsächlich sehr mitfühlend, insbesondere gegenüber Pflanzen. Eines ihrer größten Anliegen ist der Umweltschutz. Dafür geht sie sogar so weit, dass sie andere Monster um Unterstützung (teilweise gegen deren Willen) "bittet" mitzumachen. Dies gelingt ihr deshalb, da sie als Pflanzenwesen eine "besondere Kraft" hat: Sie besitzt Pollen mit denen sie Gedanken und Handlungen manipulieren kann. Diese "besondere Kraft" wirkt jedoch nur bei einer Person gleichzeitig. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass diese Bewusstseinskontrolle eine fragwürdige Praxis ist, die sie auch nur dann benutzt, wenn sie merkt, dass die Sache es wert ist. Auftritte Sie hat ihren ersten Auftritt in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" als Backgrounder. Filme Sie tritt auch in "Mega Monsterparty" auf. Sie ist in dem Film dafür, dass die Monster sich an die Menschen rächen sollen (Weil sie die Schule beschmutzen). Sie verbündet sich dafür mit anderen Monstern, Cleo de Nile führt diese Gruppe. Webisoden In Unearthed Day organisiert organisiert sie eine Modenschau zum Thema Umweltschutz. Beziehungen Familie Ihre Eltern sind die Pflanzenmonster.Und sie sind ziemlich streng.Sie setzen Venus nur unter Druck, weil Venus nicht dafür sorgen kann die Umwelt ganz zu schützen. Sie lebt mit ihrer Familie in einer sehr großen,breiten Pflanze.Das sehr gemütlich ist wenn man drin wohnt.Aber Venus versteht sich eigentlich nicht so gut mit ihren Eltern.Aber sie setzt sich immer mehr für die Umwelt ein.Obwohl sie eine tolle Umweltschützerin ist hat sie immer das Gefühl im Schatten ihrer Eltern zu sein. Freunde Sie ist die beste Freundin von Lagoona Blue und Gillington (Gil) Webber. Aber sie versteht sich gut mit Robecca Steam und Rochelle Goyle. Haustiere Ihr Haustier ist eine Venusfliegefalle (Pflanze) namens Chewlian (männlich). Romanzen (Bitte nur Fakten aus Tagebüchern, der Episoden oder der Monster High-Webseite eintragen!) "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Venus Stil kann als Punk-Rock bezeichnet werden. *Ihr Name ist eine Mischung aus dem Wort "Venusfliegenfalle" und dem Namen "McFly", der Familienname des zeitreisenden Teenager Marty McFly aus Zurück in die Zukunft (1985). *In den Webisodes trägt sie keine Ohrringe. *Her catch phrase is "It's not scary being green". *Her prototype box seen at the Toy Fair 2012 had a different catch phrase which was "A shrieking violet". Venus McFlytraps Galerie Referenzen en: es: pl: Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Pflanzen Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Charakter Kategorie:Escape From Skull Shores Charakter Kategorie:Friday Night Frights Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter Kategorie:2012 Puppen Kategorie:Buch Charakter Kategorie:Scaris: City of Frights Charakter